Another Day in the Life of KAITO
by Writinator
Summary: Follow Kaito as he tells you about the crazy happenings in VocaTech High School, where a boring day never goes by.
1. The Science Fair

**Hello guys and girls! I'm Writinator, and this is my first story for the site! The story is about Kaito, a Vocaloid who goes to VocaTech High School, where there is always something interesting going on. I've made sure to check for spelling and grammar, but if you see any mistakes, let me know through ****PM! Well, now that that's over with, let's get on with the story! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Writinator, do solemnly swear I do not own Vocaloid or any of its properties. That means I don't own Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Haku Yowane, Kasane Teto, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi, Gackpoid Gakupo, or Kagamine Rin/Len. Please do not sue.**

* * *

My name's Kaito. I don't have a last name.

Damn, what the hell were my parents thinking?! "Oh yeah, let's just name our son KAITO and not give him a last name, it's totally cool!" Man, they were creative. Anyway, I just want to tell you about some daily events in my life.

The school day is almost never boring. Something interesting always happens. I guess that's one of the quirks of being here. School is pretty much a party for us. Yesterday, Len (the pervert he is) walked into the Science Fair with a machine he called the DeClother. You should be able to tell what it does. I'll give you some time.

...

You don't know, do you?

It removes people's clothes, for shit's sake!

Len just grinned at his "invention". I guess he has a right to. When the judges came to his table, they immediately asked him what his machine did. "Oh, I'll let you find out for yourself! Hehehe!" I saw him let out a giggle as he flipped it on. Judging by the name, we all thought it _took_ your clothes off, when, in actuality it _vaporized_ them. That was even worse, because I'm pretty sure everyone would feel much better with their clothes off then with their clothes vaporized. Eh, we all saw it coming. Everyone in the class figured he would bring something like that. That was Len for ya. We each had our own respective responses, too.  
The teachers didn't know. Miku kinda just looked at him. Luka kept quiet. Rin, being his sister, told him a million times not to aim it in her direction. Meiko threatened to beat his face in if he fired it at her. Hah, you go sis! Gumi didn't say anything, but kept her distance. Gakupo smirked a bit, and whispered something in Len's ear. Now I know I don't have an A+ in communication, but I think he said "Good work". Hah, he's a closet pervert! That's pretty unexpected of him, I mean, you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at the guy. He's a pretty good looking guy. Always does his work. Always gets the girls. We get along well, but I didn't know he had some sort of inner perv. He didn't look the type, so that came as a shock to me. Teto forced a grin. Lastly, Haku and Akita didn't say anything - Haku was drinking sake, probably to drown her troubles away - Gakupo broke up with her just recently. Probably because he missed his right hand. Pssht. You know, that girl really needs some hugs. Akita, on the other hand, was you know, being all serious and crap, like usual, but she just didn't want to say anything today. Quite odd of her, actually. Normally, she'd probably say something along the lines of what Meiko said, ehehe. Now, uh, back to what I was saying.  
Oh yeah, well, he flipped it on, and set it to "RANDOM" or something. He wasn't going to aim it at every girl in the class and fire it, no, that wouldn't work. He set it on RANDOM, and it spun around, the laser shooting in random directions. We stood in both awe and fear. Most of the time, the laser beams hit the wall and exploded. Other times, they would hit somebody and their clothes would be vaporized. Apparently, it leaves them in their undies. I thought it vaporized EVERYTHING. Good thing it doesn't, too. Some people I just wouldn't want to see naked *cough*gakupo*cough*. Haku Yowane was first to get hit by one of Len's panty-beams. Worst of luck, too. A flash of light and she appeared in a purple bra and panties. I felt sorry for her. She shed a tear and ran into the bathroom. At this point, I decided I would punch Len in the face, if Meiko didn't do it first. The judges looked in astonishment. Len, noticing a very sad Haku, frowned in disappointment at himself. Of course, he didn't turn it off. Len has a caring side, it's just kinda hard to see under his goofball attitude and overall perverted-ness. He'll never learn.  
Another laser beam shot out, bounced off the wall, and hit Megpoid Gumi, and a second later she appeared in a green bra and panties. Damn, she has a really nice figure, when I really look. Gakupo was chuckling to himself. Funny guy. Gumi's face turned bright red as she slowly walked into the bathroom after Haku. I admit, that one made me chuckle as well. I don't know whether to praise Len or beat the shit out of him. Another laser shot out and hit Gakupo, while he just sat there laughing his ass off. He was wearing red and blue striped boxers. And he has a six-pack, surprise, surprise. Mr. Good Looking has a six-pack. I burst out laughing and everyone looked at me. It was just so funny how he of all people got hit with a laser! Len started laughing as well. Luka blushed a beet red and passed out. I guess Gakupo was too much for her, hahahah. Everyone else just looked at him, he was still laughing in his boxers. Me and Len were on the floor, dying of laughter. Gakupo stopped laughing."Huh...what's so funny?" He then looked down at himself and fell over. I laughed even louder, and Len was giggling hysterically. "Guysssss, that's not funny!" he said, sobbing to himself quietly. I can definitely say that was hilarious. I mean, I was still going to Falcon Punch Len through a wall, but, hey, I was too busy laughing to care!

**Annd that's all folks! I'm certainly no author, but stories like these are always great practice! Stay tuned for the next chapter, focusing on the more crazy events that happen at VocaTech High School!**


	2. Banana Flavored Sake and Playtime

**Ah, here it is! Le second chapter of ADLK! Enjoy! And be sure to leave feedback, comments, etc.**

**Unlike the last one, this one is present tense, and more dialogue-centric!**

* * *

Yet another day. The wind blows, the birds chirp, that usual bizz. Slightly less fun than yesterday, but still fun. Gakupo has been real nervous and watchful as of recently. Considering what happened yesterday, I don't blame him. Len came into the classroom with a black eye (guess who?), and a toothy grin. "He-hey, guys!"

"Some of us aren't GUYS, blondie."

Yep, that's Akita for ya.  
I saw Miku give Len a friendly punch on the shoulder, and I proceeded to do the same.

"No hard feelings, right?

"Eheh, yeah."  
He leaned in to whisper in my ear. I kinda had to crouch down, I mean, I'm pretty tall.

"So, uh, how's Haku?"

"I dunno, she's still pretty bummed out about what you did yesterday."

"Geez, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I mean, she was already kind of upset because Gakupo dumped her."

"Well, if there was anything I could do..."

I smirked.

"Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, so you have ze hots, do you, Lenny? Sweet amour..."

Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing.

"Gah, cut the French shit! No, of course not! I don't like her!"

I dunno about that one, his cheeks were pretty red, I'm pretty damn sure he at least showed SOME affection for the girl.

"I mean, I'm serious, I don't. I just feel really bad, you know? She doesn't have many friends..."

"Yeah..."

"And she drinks a lot..."

"Mmm hmm..."

"And, she seems like she really needs someone, you know?"

"I see how it is, Len. Your secret's safe with me."

"Shush, keep it down! Okay, well, maybe I do like her, alright? But please, don't tell ANYONE!"

"Got it."

"ESPECIALLY Akita. Haku and her are good friends. You tell her, she'll punch me through the roof for even LOOKING at Haku."

"Gotcha."

"Thanks Kaito, knew I could count on you."

I grinned a bit. I mean, I'm not going to tell anyone. That wouldn't be right. It sure is funny to think about what stupid little attempts ol' Len would make to get with Haku. Hah, I can just see it now.

"Hey Haku, I think you're hot, let's make out."

Hahahahahah, wouldn't that be funny! Or better yet:

"I'm wearing a condom. Let's have sex. I don't have STDs, trust me."

HAHAHAHAH, I'm dying of laughter!  
Ugh, before I know it, I'm laughing out loud in front of the class. Shit, just the thought is too funny.

"Uhh, Kaito, what's so funny?"

Gah, I have to think something quick.

"Um, I was, uh..."

Meiko spoke up.

"He was laughing at this hilarious joke I told him."

Thanks sis, you're always there when I need ya.

"Ooh, I love jokes! Meiko, can I hear!" Miku exclaims excitedly.

Eheheh, Meiko seems to always have a good joke on hand, especially for rare situations like this. Ooh, here it comes!

"Okay, ready Miku? This one's about you."

She frowns.

"Okay, what do you call your weakness?"

"Uh, I don't know, what?"

"Cryptonite!"

Miku giggled uncontrollably. I can't help but chuckle myself. Because, you know, Crypton, and Superma-yeahhh I'll stop. Our teacher's about to come in at any moment and start class, so I decided to sit in my seat and wait patiently. Len winks at me with his black eye. His secret's safe with me.

* * *

*DINGDINGDINGDINGDING*

That's the bell. Our teacher dismisses us and we all head out the door, as Len taps on my back, because I dunno, like I said, I'm kind of tall, so he really can't tap my shoulder.

"Hello, Banana Bread. What's it this time?"

"So, I'm thinking of leaving a note for Haku."

"You mean, those anonymous notes that us guys leave?"

"Yeah."

"Well, have you got anything down?"

"Mmhm."

"Can I look?"

Len didn't say anything and just handed me a little piece of paper with some writing on it. He was blushing. I read:

* * *

Dear Haku,

I think you're beautiful and I was wondering if we could hang out sometime. Maybe we could go see a movie?

- Mysteryloid

* * *

"Well, this is really good Len."

"You think she'll like it? At least, when she finds out it's me?"

"Yeah, she might. That part, you have to find out for yourself."

"Oh, I see...well, I guess I'll make a few adjustments, then it's off to her desk."

"Good luck!"

I turn from Len and realize we're at the school's auditorium. How did I not bump into anything? Without hesitation, I walk in as my name is called. Me and Miku are supposed to be doing a play together. Len turns for the seats and sits down, as does everyone else. It looks nice, as usual. The light is dim and not eye-blindingly bright, nor is it eye-strainingly dark. The seats are embellished with all sorts of decorations. I'm ready. I walk up the stairs onto the stage where Miku is waiting for me. Goddammit, Miku, stop looking so damn cute. Just, stop. She's wearing a very nice, long white dress. I look at myself and realize I'm still wearing my school outfit. My gosh, I look a mess. I dash into the bathrooms and put on my suit. I have to say, I really like it. A few minutes later I come back out, straightening my tie. Miku stares at me. What, you've never seen a guy in an awesome suit before? Minutes later I'm back on stage, standing next to Miku. (yawn) I'm getting kind of tired. See, I never really got a lot of sleep yesterday because I was up all night looking at-NOTHING AT ALL.

I do everything in my power to prevent myself from falling over and taking a nap, and Miku's firm grip on my hand helped to keep me in check. She could tell I was kinda tired.

"Kaito, do you need us to take a break?"

"Huh? No, no, I'm fine."

Miku smiles at me with that cute face of hers. She really needs to knock it off. Her smile itself is an S-Class threat. Yeesh.

I peer out into the rows of chairs and realize that this is only practice. I see Len sitting in the front row, looking at us, while Haku and Gumi position themselves in the second row. Just then, I hear some crashing sounds coming from outside the auditorium doors and a few pieces of trash and debris make their way through the door onto the perfectly waxed floor. Wonder where that's coming from...

* * *

**That's all for now, everyone. Keep reading for the next chapter (some interesting things going on!)**


End file.
